


I Would Kill For You

by 2_manyfandoms



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2_manyfandoms/pseuds/2_manyfandoms
Summary: Annalise faces her arch nemesis once again but this time she finally gets an answer to the question she's desperately been wanting to know: Why?But it's not the answer she wants: You.





	I Would Kill For You

I just stand there, looking up at the woman who has been my world for what seems like my whole life. She takes up all of my focus as the rest of the world blurs out, the way it seems to do every time I see her. Even now at my lowest, literally- back against the ground pinned down with exhaustion- I can’t seem to think of anything else then the beautiful face smirking down at me.  
She waits patiently for me to catch my breath, refusing to drop her stupid little smirk.  
“How could you!” I mean for it to be hurtful but it comes out meek and soaked in exhaustion but I continue anyways, hoping my words will sting enough without the sharp tone. “Don’t you care about all the damage you’ve done? The people’s lives you’ve destroyed?”  
“No.” she replies simply and I realize that shouting from the floor isn’t the best way to shame someone for their actions.  
I take a long moment to try and sit up with as little grunting as possible. This, for some reason, causes her smirk to finally disappear as she reaches forward to help me, and, despite my efforts to push her away, grabs my arm to pull me up.  
Simply being on my feet gives me more courage and I keep pushing forward.  
“Why?”  
With only one word I express all of the hatred I’ve felt for her over the past couple of hours, all of the emotion I wished to put in my previous question. Although I’m sure she can still hear the weakness in my voice, the falter in her expression shows me she can also see the hatred.  
And boy does she falter.  
Her whole body stills, only for a second, if her hand wasn’t still squeezing my arm I probably wouldn’t have noticed. Then she relaxes and smiles. Smiles?  
“isn’t it obvious?” her voice betrays her face as disappointment leaks through, “It’s all for you.”  
“Bullshit,” I spit out, “Everything you’ve done has been against me. You’ve knocked me down time and time again, so don’t think you can convince me you’ve ever done something for my benefit. You’ve only ever thought of yourself.”  
This time she handles herself much better. Her smile remains intact, the only difference is the sadness in her eyes.  
“You may be too stuborn to see it, but every action I’ve taken has been with you in mind.”  
I start to laugh because oh my god, she’s actually serious!  
“If that’s what you really think then you have no idea who I am. Stealing, killing, manipulating… I mean! I’ve tried to stop almost everything you’ve done! How could you possibly think it was for me when I was standing right in front of you begging you to stop.”  
She doesn’t even hesitate with her answer.  
“You don’t have the guts to reach for what you want. You live your whole life as a doormat for everyone that enters your life. How could you expect anyone who truly loves you to stand by and watch that?”  
My breath hitches at the word love. “That’s what you think this is? Love? You couldn’t be more wrong. I hate you. You have Ruined my life. And you will never make that up.”  
“what?”  
For the first time since I’ve met her she looks genuinely confused.  
“Annalise, I. I love you.” Then her demeanor quickly changes to anger. “how could you not see that! All these years, I’ve done everything for you!”  
“You’ve never listened. Every time I see you I ask for you to stop whatever terrible schemes you’ve cooked up and you never listen to me. I would NEVER love you. And it’s because of all the things you’ve tried to do in my name.”  
Then I here a car door and my vision starts to widen, enough to see a taser pointed at us, followed by an arm, then a man’s face, then a police uniform. And I smile. About time.  
“So I hope you rot in hell.” I finish my little speech with a wave of my hand and the Taser shoots out. I release a deep breath, as I realize my world is safe and ruined at the same time.


End file.
